A Darkened Light
by Red-Eyed Ryuu
Summary: A young boy with an abusive father is left alone in the shadows of his room. Silently, the young amethyst-eyed boy wishes for a saviour and a way to escape the torment. What he doesn't know, is that his greatest fear, shall become his greatest streangth.
1. Painfilled Tears

A Darkened Light  
  
Hello there my fellow readers. I'd lie to say this is my first attempt at an angst story, so don't kill me if you hate it, okay? I want to keep this short, so here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: Tsuki Koumori does not own anything that pertains to the original characters created by Kazuki Takahashi. Well without further ado the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He sat in the darkened half of the room, on his bed. He wasn't feeling all to good, but no one cared. He coughed roughly, but still no one cared. Crystalline tears began their almost daily trek down his cheeks, yet no one would ever notice. Though he knew the tears he hated so much were falling, he ignored them. He seemed to ignore it all as of late. The newfound pain of betrayal lingered with him. Burning at his very soul, constantly reminding him of how they had lied to him, how they had turned their backs to him.  
  
A lone word escaped the young boy's mouth, "...why..." He didn't seem to trust his voice, for as he spoke that lone word his voice began to quaver. Just like so many things before in his life, his voice was beginning to betray him.  
  
"H-how could you...I-I thought you said y-you'd always be there f-for me..." He spoke softly; not really talking to anyone, on one that is, except the darkness... "You lied.h-how c-could you lie..." His voice was just above a whisper. A whisper that no one would hear, a whisper that if heard no one would care. "I-it's not f-fair...Y-you said I c-could trust you.." The tears began to thicken; the emotions in his voice could easily be determined. Though hatred could be heard, sadness and betrayal were the ruling emotions his quavering voice held. "You s-said you'd n-never l-leave me..."  
  
As those last few words left his mouth he couldn't take it any longer. A burst of emotions, those of which he had tried so hard to keep hidden, had hit him in a rush. Against his wishes he began to sob, he wanted to stop. He wouldn't let people think he was weak, he couldn't.  
  
He succeeded in subduing his sobs, although the almost ever-present tears of salt water continued to trail his pinked cheeks.  
  
He wiped the tears away, though only succeeding in momentarily delaying the falling salt-water rivers that would return to flowing down his cheeks. "How..." he paused to take in a deep breath, "H-how could y-you l-leave me all alone..." The young boy questioned to on one, and yet, he questioned to everyone.  
  
He sat there in the darkest part of his room for a long time. He didn't want to move, for he feared that he would do something wrong. He just sat there, his knees brought to his chin and arms wrapped around them. The hated tears had returned; they were flowing down his cheeks, he didn't care. As they began to seep into his shirt, he just ignored the cold feeling they brought to him.  
  
As he sat, tears continuously falling, his mind began to wonder. The young boy started to think about earlier events in his life. Times of which he could smile and mean it. When he was able to laugh and not care what anyone else thought or said about him. Unfortunately for the young boy, his door slammed open, causing his thoughts of the past to be interrupted.  
  
Somewhat startled, the boy raised his head from his knees and looked towards the doorway. A man who appeared to be in his late 20's to early 30's stood there. The boy's eye's, which were of the utmost brilliant shade of amethyst, -though somewhat dull and held little emotion- met with those of the man's cruel, unforgiving crimson red ones. He wouldn't show it, but the young boy was scared. Though he would not let the man standing before him gain the satisfaction of knowing that.  
  
"I told you to keep quiet you ungrateful little brat!" The man yelled roughly at the young boy. His harsh tone was unforgiving and full of hatred. He growled under his breath towards the young boy sitting in the darkness. "I've done so much for you, you basterd! The least you could do for me is respect my wishes!"  
  
Against the boy's own wishes, he shivered under the man's voice. He tried his best to stop his shacking, but he couldn't. The man had walked from the doorway towards the bed he sat on. Out of reflex the young boy scooted towards the wall his bed was lied against. "I-I'm s-sorry...I-I'll be q-quiet n-next t-time..." stuttered the young boy.  
  
The man had reached the bed; he grabbed the young boy by an arm and pulled him roughly to the ground. "I didn't tell you, you could speak, brat!" He looked down on the little boy and glared, a glare of which was full of pure hatred. "Don't do it again! Do you hear me?!" As the man yelled, he began to kick the young boy.  
  
With each kick the boy received, a coppery taste in his mouth began to strengthen. It was no mystery what was causing the odd taste, for it was not a new occurrence for the youth.  
  
Those unwanted tears had burst their boundaries as the boy shut his eyes tightly when he replied to the man. "Y-yes sir...I-I promise I'll n-never do it again..."  
  
A scowl had crossed the man's features. His face contorted, and he looked down at he boy again. "You had better not you brat. Or I'll have to teach you a lesson!" as he yelled, the young boy began to cough roughly, which only angered the man more. "Shut up brat!" he kicked the boy one final time and turned his back to the boy. "Next time listen to me! Do you understand, you little whelp?!" Afraid to use his voice, for it might bring him more unneeded pain, he nodded.  
  
An uneasy silence had begun to settle into the room. The boy thought -hoped- the man would leave. He held his breath and the urges to cough; he didn't want to give the man a reason to linger any longer.  
  
To the boy's relief, the man simply huffed, then began to head back towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut, leaving the boy to pick himself up from the floor.  
  
It was a good thing the man had left, for the boy almost immediately began to have a coughing fit. The coppery tasting substance in the boy's mouth began to mix with saliva. Each time he coughed, the coppery tasting mixture of blood and saliva exited his mouth in small crimson colored droplets, which had begun to fall onto the ground before him.  
  
The floor had been carpeted and you could see multiple speckles of red that dotted the carpet in numerous different places. "I'm s-sorry daddy..." whispered the boy quietly to the darkness. "I'm sorry I m-made mommy go away...it's m-my fault..."  
  
Repetitively, the young boy kept telling the darkness of how he had messed up, how he had ruined everything. Although he would constantly blame himself, the most often whispered phrase to leave his mouth were just two simple words.  
  
"I'm sorry" were what would leave his mouth most often. For those two simple words could sum up to so much more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, there ya go, chapter one! Please leave me a review and tell me if you enjoyed this chapter, and if I should continue on with this story. That's all for now folks, Ja'ne! 


	2. Longing

A Darkened Light: Chapter 2  
  
Ack! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update this fic! Please forgive me! ^^;; I've been busy with this and that...Yeah, you understand. I think...Well, anyway, here's the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, and Thnx for all of the awesome reviews!  
  
~Sorceress Vanessa, Koishii No Tenshi, Koumori wolf, Serafina Moon, Anna.  
  
Thnx to all of you for reviewing! Well, onto the disclaimer and the story! ^^ Finally  
  
Disclaimer: As previously stated, Tsuki Koumori does not own anything that pertains to the original characters created by Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The last few days of the schooling week is something most kids usually look forward to, although not everyone looks forward to the few days of 'freedom' from school. Or sometimes thoughtfully dubbed the hellhole, jail, or most uncommonly, sanctuary.  
  
Currently the young boy was in a desk furthest from everybody in the room. At the moment he sat in his second period class, which was math.  
  
Although the teacher had a tendency to drone on about the current lesson and losing over half the class in the process, he didn't really mind. School was a way for him to get away from his abusive father. Which was one reason he didn't really care for the weekends much.  
  
If he were at school his father wouldn't be able to get to him, which was the main reason he went. The threat of his 'father' was gone when he was within these walls, but there was something else that would plague him.  
  
Bullies constantly ragged on the young boy when he would get ready to leave the school grounds, and visa versa. Because he was a little short for his age and had no friends, he was an easy target for them. He wouldn't tell anyone of what went on in his life because, simply, he had no one he could confide in, not anymore that is.  
  
The boy's thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a bell rang out. He began to gather up his books and backpack as his teacher spoke out, "Remember class! Page two hundred eighty-six, fifteen through forty-eight! See you all next week!"  
  
He acknowledged what she said and was about to leave the room when she called out to him. "Hold on one minute, Yugi! I need to speak with you for a moment please."  
  
The young boy, Yugi, sighed and walked towards her desk; his bag slung over his shoulder. "Y-yes ma'am?" he winced as he heard the slight stutter that appeared in his question.  
  
"Yugi," his teacher Mrs. Akima, started. "How're you doing?" She questioned. "I know I probably shouldn't say anything, but you seem to come to school each day with multiple bruises on your hands or face. Is anything wrong?"  
  
Yugi thought for a moment; he knew he should have done a better job of concealing his wounds. Although he wanted to, he couldn't tell her that constantly his father abused him, that after the death of his mother, everything began to turn towards the darkness, that every night he longed to somehow escape his life. Besides, his father warned him; if he were to ever tell someone anything about how he was treated, he would find out that one day, he might not wake up.  
  
A shiver ran its way down the young boy's spine as he thought back to what his father had said to him that day. "I-I'm sorry, I'm kinda clumsy at home" he lied, "I always seem to trip on the stairs or bump up against something." He smiled and placed a hand behind his head as he laughed, somewhat nervously, hoping she would buy his story.  
  
Mrs. Akima gave the boy an odd look, taking in what he had said. "Okay, Yugi...but I want you to know, if anything's wrong, you can talk to me, alright?" She finished off, somewhat reluctantly.  
  
Relieved that was all she wanted to know, Yugi nodded a silent yes as he spoke up. "I h-have to go now ma'am" The young boy bowed politely and exited the small classroom, towards his next class, hopefully before the late bell rang out.  
  
The young boy sighed sadly; this was going to be a long day...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just as every other typical day of school, Yugi's day had past without any particular occurrences, although he did end up reaching his third period class just as the late bell had rung. Luckily his teacher hadn't noticed this, therefore the young boy didn't receive and punishment.  
  
During lunch, he had followed though with what he had been doing for about three years now. Using money he had saved from earlier birthdays and what not, young Yugi would buy his lunch and proceed to take a seat under a semi old sakura tree in the far corner of the schoolyard. And, just as it had been for his entire life, he sat alone.  
  
His other five classes had passed, as always, somewhat interesting, but the majority of the classes were boring. A sigh left the young boy's mouth; although his school day had ended, he didn't wasn't to return home. Home to where his 'father' would be waiting for him, along with the torturous punishment that would be brought upon him.  
  
As he stepped out of the schoolyard, ready to return to his own personal hellhole; and thought struck him. Why not, instead of returning home to his father, go to his grandfather's place? Unlike his father who was abusive, sadistic, hateful, and abhorred him, Yugi's grandfather was kind, somewhat of a pacifist, caring, and absolutely loved him.  
  
The young amethyst-eyed boy knew, that by going to his grandfather's house without permission from his father, there would be a punishment waiting for him sooner or later. He also knew that his father would never let him visit his grandfather anyway. His father kind of...forbade it after the death of his mother.  
  
Although Yugi was positive there would be a consequence to his actions, the young boy decided that he would head over to his grandfathers house instead of going home. Besides, it's been about three years since he had last seen the kind elderly man.  
  
Yugi smiled to himself and, tightening his grip on the strap of his backpack, began to head towards his grandfather's house. Hopefully he would be able to avoid all the bullies who enjoyed using him as a punching bag, floor matt, or just something to take unwanted anger out on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After about thirty minutes of sneaking though alleyways and other various shadowed areas, trying to avoid bullies, Yugi had finally made it to his grandfather's house, the 'Kame Game Shop'. A smile crept it's way onto the young boy's features as he opened the door, hearing the uncanny chime of the bell which hung over the door alerting the store owner of when a customer entered, or exited.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Kame Game shop" Came the voice of an elderly man. The weak smile on Yugi's features broadened, it had been so long since he had heard that voice and he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about this whole idea. But, nonetheless, young Yugi stepped fully into the game shop and waited for his grandfather to emerge from wherever he was at the moment, seeing as how there was nobody present at the counter/display case.  
  
After a minute or so an elderly man emerged from a storage closet. He seemed to be on the short side with somewhat spiky hair, which was held down by an orange bandana. He had his back to Yugi, so of course had yet to notice the young boy.  
  
That was all the amethyst-eyed boy could take, he had been longing to see his grandfather for so long and now, all that was keeping him from running over and tackling the man to the ground was the counter, although it wasn't much. "G-grandpa!" Yelled out the young boy, somewhat startling the old man.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi, is that you?" The old man turned around anxiously. As the old man turned, Yugi found himself blinking back tears. Normally he would detest such behavior around others, seeing as how the tears he usually shed would portray him as weak and pitiful. But these tears were much different from the usual ones he shed almost every night; for those were filled with pain, misery, and betrayal; whereas these tears were filled with happiness and overwhelming joy.  
  
"Grandpa! I've missed you so much!" Tears burst their boundaries as his grandfather came out from behind the counter. He raced to the elder man and flung himself around his waist. He didn't care if he was acting childish. He didn't care if he looked like a fool. All he really did care about at the moment was that, for the first time in basically three years, he was with someone who cared...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awww! Isn't that just so kawaii?? ^-^ Heh. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And again, I apologize for taking so long to update! But I'm such a procrastinator ^^;; Sorry...I can't help it...not really... Anyway, please review and see ya next time! Ta' Ta'! 


	3. Shadows

**_Darkened Light  
  
Chapter 3: Shadows_**

Sorry about the...five month long wait? Hehheh... anyway, to all those who reviewed, THANKIES YOU!!!! You all get a piece of cake! XD  
  
Mimiheart, Koumori Wolf, Koishii No Tenshi, Deunna, and Sorceress Vanessa  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapters 1-2 .

* * *

"Yugi...I've been worried about you since your mother died..." An elderly old man with graying hair, yet kind features and a caring voice spoke. The elderly man along with his grandson were seated in a small, white-washed living room. Yugi, seated on a squishy, comfortable black leather recliner, shuffled a bit under his grandpa's inquisitive eye and interrogating, yet concerned voice.  
  
"I've been f-fine Gramps... it's been tough at home...but it's only to be expected, considering the c-circumstances..." Well...that wasn't a total lie, it has been hard...but Grandpa doesn't need to know the details. Feeling a little guilty about not telling his grandpa the specifics, young Yugi sighed. Maybe this really was a bad Idea, he though to himself once again.  
  
"...Well then... I guess you're right...it is natural for things to get a little tougher for you, but you're a strong boy, you can handle it!: The boy's grandfather, Sugoroku, spoke to him reassuringly as he shifted in his cushioned rocker. "So Yugi, how has your father been lately? It's been a while since I've heard from him...is he alright?"  
  
Unconsciously, the amethyst-eyed boy tensed at the mention of his father. "H-he's fine...H-he's still a little upset about the accident...but he's g-getting though it..." The pre-teen clenched his small, pain fists in an attempt to hold in the rivers of salt water that were now begging to flow down his soft, pail cheeks.  
  
Sensing he had hit a soft spot in his young relative's heart; the old man plucked himself up, off his rocker and began to walk out of the room. He turned towards his grandson, who was just about to follow his lead. "Hold on Yugi, just wait here for a moment. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Blinking momentarily in confusion, Yugi replied to his elder with a slight nod, which was soon accompanied by a sigh as Yugi let himself sink back into the cool leather chair.  
  
After a few minutes of leisure, relaxation, and rest, Yugi had succeeded in falling asleep in the leather cushion, knees brought to his chest. Of course, being asleep, Yugi wouldn't have noticed the return of his grandpa. Who, on a small wooden coffee table in the center on the living room, set a small, golden rectangular box. The box in speaking appeared to be etched with ancient, hieroglyphic writing. Each separately engraved mark seemed to emit a mysterious aura...a presence of sorts. But something dark was emanating from the object, unknowingly...  
  
"...Yugi...what has really been going on at home...in your life? I know you aren't telling your old man the whole truth...what is it you're fretting so much?..." The gray-haired, violet-eyed elderly man brushed away a golden bang from Yugi's face with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to be around as much as needed...I just hope that things will only get better for you." Glancing over his grandson's form, Sugoroku finally noticed how pail and petite Yugi appeared since the last time he saw the young boy. At that moment he knew that something was wrong in Yugi's already tragic life. Sugoroku only wished he could figure out what was wrong...

* * *

_ Alone, a young boy sat, darkness enveloping most of his angelic figure, once bright, was now consumed by darkness. Stunning golden bangs drooped over the figure's pail, rounded face. Crystalline tears, which held so much emotion, carelessly streaked down his face. The immense, all too familiar sensation known as pain threatened to engulf the petite figure at any moment.  
  
Somewhere, in the surrounding darkness, the soft yet sharp sound of footsteps entered the young boy's ears. Seemingly emotionless eyes turned towards the ever approaching footsteps. If only he had the strength to speak he would demand who it was approaching. But he felt far too drained of both physical and mental strength. All the youth could afford to do now was to wait, wait and see who would emerge from the surrounding oblivion.  
  
As he sat watching and waiting for the owner of the footsteps to appear, the sound of someone chuckling or huffing, one of the two, if not both, had accompanied the footsteps. Before the boy could think of anything to do, a regal and confident voice rang out among the darkness, thus causing the boy to unconsciously shiver.  
  
"Tell me, who are you? And why do you trespass here?" The shadowy silhouette of a young man had come into the boy's line of vision. For a split second, a tinge of fear crossed into the youth's mind. ...D-daddy? ...No...that doesn't sound like him...  
  
"W-wha-"Stopping himself mid-sentence,- the boy contemplated whether he should actually reply to the shrouded figure or just simply stay seated on the ground and wait for the person to do something. But...what it the just upsets the unknown figure?  
  
Slowly, the figure drew into the small eclipse of light surrounding the child. The circle of light was the only penetration into the darkness, and where the small boy sat with his eyes set on the ground. "Why do you not answer my question? Surely you're not her to cause me trouble... Please, if this is in fact true, tell me your name and purpose for being here."  
  
Odd...this person's voice held no malice, no hate nor anger... All the boy could hear were curious and inquisitive words; something foreign to him from anyone other than his grandpa.  
  
Mustering the will power to speak, for it seemed best to answer this person, the boy spoke, still hoping not to offend this person. "I...I... my name's Yugi..." Taking a pause, he continued, "I-I don't know why I'm here..." Hanging his head further than it already was, expecting some sort of negative reaction from this mysterious person, Yugi also closed his eyes tightly. This action however, seemed to confuse the person before him.  
  
The figure stood in silence for he contemplated a way in which to ask this obviously skittish child why was so...skittish. Then, he noticed that since he had first stepped into the surrounding light, the young one hand not once made eye contact with him. "...Yugi is it?" Pausing momentarily, making sure he was correct in his usage of the boy's name; continuing only after receiving a nod of confirmation from the said person. "If I have scared you...please, excuse my behavior. I was merely curious of your presence here"  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry? Why do you apologize to me when you have done nothing wrong?"  
  
"...I...don't know...b-but...wha-what's your name?"  
  
"...My name? ...You can call me...Yami"  
  
"Yami? ...You mean dark...?"  
  
A small smile crept onto Yami's features, something that hadn't happened for a long time. "Yes...darkness...the only thing I've known for a long time..."_

* * *

"Yam-i..." muttered Yugi as he slowly began to return to consciousness. The small, golden box which had been lying on the coffee had begun emanating some sort of golden aura, as if responding to the word muttered by the waking Yugi. But, as quickly as the box had begun glowing, it ceased.  
  
Groggily, amethyst colored eyes opened, followed shortly by a yawn. "...uh..." Rubbing his eyes, Yugi straightened himself in the leather recliner as he surveyed his surroundings. After a minute or two, he remembered that he was in his grandpa's card shop.  
  
"Ah, Yugi, so you're awake. I came back earlier, but you were sleeping. I didn't have it in my heart to wake you." Slowly, Sugoroku walked over to his grandson's side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Yugi, there's something I've been meaning to give you for a while." Walking towards the coffee table on which the golden box was perched upon, he picked up the golden box. Turning back to his grandson, he placed the golden trinket in Yugi's hands.  
  
Confused at receiving such an expensive looking object, Yugi looked at his grandpa with a questioning stare. "...What's this for?" Asked the young boy as he turned the box around several times, inspecting the hieroglyphic carvings, which, for some reason, automatically drew his attention.  
  
The old man let out a rich chuckle at his grandson's obvious confusion. "I had meant to give it to you on your birthday last year, but I was in Egypt, so unfortunately, I missed my chance to give it to you." A small smirk crossed the old mans features as he began describing the contents of the box to his grandson.  
  
"I know how much you enjoy puzzles and challenges of the sort. So I decided that this would be a good challenge for you to try, Yugi. In this box lie the pieces of what the Egyptians call the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"The millennium Puzzle?"  
  
"Yep, the millennium puzzle! The Egyptians who I had questioned about it say that it holds great power, that the one who solves it will gain the power of the shadows."  
  
"...You...you don't...believe that do you Grandpa?"  
  
"No, no, of course not Yugi, it's just some ancient Egyptian legend. I do, however believe that if you succeed in solving the millennium puzzle, that you'll be granted one wish."  
  
"A...wish?"  
  
"That's right, a wish. But then again that's just the dream of an old fart like me! I've tried my hand at the puzzle and I've failed miserably. I think that maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to solve it... and who knows Yugi, maybe it does grant you something once completed...but the only way to know is to try. What do you say Yug'? Do you want to give it a try?"  
  
Hesitantly, Yugi nodded. Who knows...maybe he could solve it...and maybe what his grandpa said was true... One thing he was sure of, he had to at least try. Smiling widely, knowing that he was going to at least give it a try, Sugoroku placed the golden box into Yugi's backpack, which had been propped against the recliner Yugi was seated on. "Thank you grandpa"  
  
As the elderly man handed Yugi his bag, the sound of the bell hung above the game shop door sounded. "A customer? ...At this hour?" Confused, Yugi's grandfather walked towards the portion of the house built as a game shop to investigate. "I'm sorry, but the shop's closed for the night."  
  
"I'm not here to buy some cards old man. I'm here to bring Yugi home!" A cruel and sadistic voice entered the said boy's ears, and upon hearing the voice, Yugi's entire body began to tremble in fear.  
  
"...D-daddy..." Whispered Yugi, afraid to let his presence known.

* * *

Alright, that wraps up chapter three!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and REALLY REALLY sorry for the extremely LONG wait! If you're not mad at me, please review! Ja'ne! Till next time! =) 


End file.
